Time Goes By
by cutesbela
Summary: A evolução do relacionamento entre House e Wilson sob ponto de vista do cara que tenta cuidar do balcão de medicamentos do PPTH. HILSON-PG


**Título:** Time Goes By  
**Autora:** Angie, prazer.  
**Beta:** A Clau (Yoko Hiyama). A melhor e mais engraçada beta existente.  
**Gênero: **Não é AU, isso eu sei  
**Pares:** Hilson e Personagens Originais (ou não XD)  
**Classificação:** PG  
**Alertas:** Spoilers para quem acompanha a série pela Record, acho.  
**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu, aí. A não ser o mocinho que fiz trabalhar nesse hospital lotado de insanos.  
**Comentários:** Essa fic foi escrita para a Hilson Fest, a partir do prompt 19: _A evolução do relacionamento entre House e Wilson, do ponto de vista do cara que (tenta) cuidar do balcão de medicamentos de PPTH. _

E essa fic tenta isso mesmo: acompanhar os principais acontecimentos que entremeiam a relação de House e Wilson sob o ponto de vista de alguém que apenas os observa de longe (com todas as imprecisões que isso significa) e que tem suas próprias preocupações. Cada bloco da fic é um acontecimento e espero que seja divertido tentar adivinhar qual fase da série representa. Bom, espero que eu tenha sido feliz em minha empreitada :) Ah, os versos que usei na fic são da música TIME GOES BY, da VAMPS, projeto paralelo do Hyde. _  
_

**

* * *

  
Time Goes By**

Eu sou um cara de sorte.

Hoje foi meu primeiro dia no Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Nada mau para quem saiu praticamente ontem da faculdade de farmácia. Eu sempre quis trabalhar em um grande hospital, em detrimento do desejo de meu pai de que eu seguisse cuidando da farmácia da família. Engraçado eu ter herdado sua aptidão, mas não seu sonho....

Ops...e aqui estou eu, fazendo minhas digressões sozinho novamente. Mas enfim, o fato é que ainda não consegui o cargo perfeito, mas imagino que isso seja uma questão de tempo.

Eu sou ajudante no almoxarifado. Para alguém observador, como eu, ficar parado catalogando remédios que chegam e que saem é um pouco enfadonho demais. Caixas de remédios não interagem!! Bom, seria assustador se elas de repente começassem a conversar na minha frente, apesar de curioso e....enfim, estou fazendo de novo.

Por conta disso, o momento mais interessante do meu dia foi quando fui liberado para o café da tarde. Foi na cantina do hospital que presenciei duas das cenas mais divertidas, quem sabe, da semana toda. E antes que vocês me questionem, eu não me divirto com pouco, caros leitores.

Eu estava sentado em minha mesa, quando um dos médicos do hospital, de paletó, gravata e cabelo bonito (não façam essa cara, o cabelo era realmente bonito!) se aproximou da mesa onde estava a comida e começou a se servir. Logo foi interpelado por outro, que não me pareceu ser médico à primeira vista, pois era despojado demais. Enfim, eis que, do nada, eles começaram uma divertida discussão, a qual consegui acompanhar menos do que gostaria, contendo as palavras "secador", "barulho" e "nunca mais faça isso". Eu não entendi. Só sei que os dois pareceram muito íntimos. Talvez até morassem juntos. Mas, o que me chamou verdadeiramente a atenção nisso tudo, foi o brilho do olhar azul do médico que parecia ser o mais velho. Compreendam, se vocês o vissem, também se sentiriam tocados. O olhar era jovial e instigante, tendo ainda um "quê" de divertimento. Como o de alguém que encarava aquele diálogo como um desafio digno de Olimpíadas. E, ao mesmo tempo, era terno. Uma mistura muito inusitada.

Voltando à cena, essa parecia ser acompanhada por várias pessoas, além de mim, na cafeteria. Mais tarde, fiquei sabendo que acompanhar a interação de ambos os médicos, Dr. Wilson e Dr. House, como me disseram ser seus nomes, é mesmo o passatempo favorito de todo o hospital, dos cozinheiros da cantina aos médicos mais gabaritados. E foi uma das espectadoras da cena de mais cedo que proporcionou meu segundo momento de diversão do dia.

Enfim, o fato é que a mocinha, que imaginei como sendo enfermeira, estava tão entretida na conversa dos dois médicos que nem me viu sentado em seu caminho, derrubando todo o conteúdo de sua bandeja em mim. "E onde isso é divertido?", vocês com certeza me perguntam agora. E eu respondo que, para mim, a questão não estava no acontecido, mas no que se sucedeu a ele: o olhar da menina sobre mim. Era azul. Era jovial e divertido. E era terno.

_  
**Do you remember that day?**_

Talvez eu não tenha tanta sorte assim.

Finalmente consegui uma colocação melhor no PPTH. Agora, eu cuido do repasse dos remédios para os médicos do hospital. Pois é, agora eu sou o mestre e senhor do popular "balcão". Na verdade, estou nesse lugar só há dois dias, mas gosto de imaginá-lo como meu farol ou meu posto avançado de observação. Aqui é incrível, eu consigo interagir e conversar com tudo e com todos. Jennifer disse que foi a realização máxima para o fofoqueiro que pareço, a despeito de que sou, na verdade, um observador. Eu sempre digo isso a ela. Mas ela gosta é de se divertir com a minha cara, então não implico mais com seus comentários.

Jennifer....estamos tão distantes, e nem sei porque. Estamos brigando muito, por tudo e por nada, e isso deixa uma espécie de sombra sobre meus dias. Ainda há pouco, eu estava lembrando de quando finalmente criei coragem de me aproximar dela, depois de dias a observando, após o episódio da cafeteria, quando nos conhecemos. Ou ainda me lembrando de quando a pedi em namoro, tempos atrás. Aquele olhar azul, tão límpido e feliz e majestoso...parece que não o vejo mais.

Apesar do cargo novo, estou mal humorado e indisposto. Simplesmente a pior combinação de sentimentos possível para meu primeiro embate com Dr. House. Já haviam me avisado que o Dr. Ranzinza e o "mestre e senhor do balcão de remédios" não são, como se pode dizer, os melhores amigos do mundo. Disseram-me que ele é indomável, sempre vindo com os piores e mais desajustados pedidos, para desespero do bom andamento do protocolo. E da Dra. Cuddy. E da sanidade do pobre atrás do balcão, no caso, agora, eu. Mas eu estava preparado, com armas em punho (leia-se, papéis e insistência) para combater bravamente meu pior adversário. Mas não hoje. E receio dizer que nem ele estava tão disposto assim.

Foi há minutos atrás. Eu estava pensando novamente em minha situação com Jennifer e nem notei ele se aproximando:

- Ei, avoado, um frasco de Vicodin.

- O senhor trouxe a receita?

- Podemos pular essa parte?

- Olha, doutor, receio que não podemos. Preciso de uma receita assinada, obviamente que não prescrita pelo senhor para o senhor mesmo, para liberar o medicamento.

- Novatos... Olha, eu...

- Eu assino.

E eis que surge o cavaleiro de armadura reluzente, ou também conhecido como Dr. Wilson. Ele parecia furioso e eu cheguei a pensar que realmente sairiam labaredas de fogo de seu olhar castanho, ou qualquer coisa assim.

- Você precisa parar com isso, ou pelo menos ser mais discreto!

- Ah, ótimo, o novato e o veterano. Logo chega a professora para me atrapalhar também... se você quer que eu pare, por que vai assinar?

- Porque... olha, eu não quero discussão agora, mas o Tritter...

- Ah, não é a professora, mas é o bedel.

- House, por favor, por que está fazendo isso? Não percebe que nossos empregos...

- SEU emprego, você quer dizer. Não se preocupe, minha intenção nunca foi fazer você perder seu precioso emprego. É só isso que incomoda, doutor?

- Não é só isso, é... você sabe... esquece.

E assim o Dr. Wilson saiu pelo corredor, deixando a frase incompleta. Durante toda a discussão, eu fiquei me sentindo a mais patética das criaturas, segurando o frasco de Vicodin no ar. "Para quem eu devo entregar?", me questionava. Ao Dr. House, que havia pedido o remédio, ou ao Dr. Wilson, que parecia preocupado em evitar seu consumo pelo outro? E eles gesticulavam tanto, que fiquei na dúvida sobre qual direção estender o vidrinho. Minha hesitação teve fim em meio ao falatório, já que o Dr. Wilson fez questão de arrancar o frasco da minha mão, em um arroubo de irritação que não condiz com a sua imagem (pelo menos àquela imagem que as enfermeiras propagam). E foi após sua saída pelo corredor que eu vi uma cena que nunca havia visto antes e que duvido que vá ver de novo: Dr. House parecia perdido. Sem sua pose arrogante, ele sustentava um olhar cabisbaixo, perdido na direção que havia tomado o outro médico.

Parece que há problemas no paraíso. E digo isso para todos nós.

**_  
And the time goes by..._**

Uma notícia caiu hoje como uma bomba nos corredores desse hospital: Dr. House foi diagnosticado com câncer no cérebro. Era para ser um segredo, disseram as línguas. Mas, como todo segredo, se espalhou mais rápido que rastilho de pólvora. Foi por um bom tempo o assunto do momento entre todos os doutores que vinham pegar seus medicamentos comigo. Eu fiquei triste, claro. Apesar de ser seu inimigo número um, o "mestre e senhor do balcão de remédios" também tem sentimentos. Sei que uma notícia como essa deve ser arrasadora não só para quem recebe, mas também para quem quer que se importe com a pessoa.

Isso ficou claro no desespero do Dr. Wilson. Enquanto o via se movimentar de um lado para o outro pelos corredores, conversando com pessoas e fazendo ligações, notei que sua tristeza era palpável. Eu quase poderia tocá-la, se quisesse. Na verdade, a minha vontade era de pegar essa tristeza com as mãos e atirá-la para longe. Mais tarde, percebi que alguém devia ter feito isso por ele em meu lugar, pois, em um determinado momento, o vi indo cabisbaixo e, no momento seguinte, voltando risonho e... aliviado. Parecia que ele havia feito a descoberta do século, ou se lembrado da nota de cinqüenta dólares que havia sido esquecida no bolso da calça, ou qualquer coisa assim. Eu diria que isso seria um sinal claro de bipolaridade se fosse metido a psicólogo. Rio do meu próprio pensamento. Acho que sinto uma grande simpatia pelo médico das gravatas esquisitas.

Sendo sincero, sinto que gosto de ambos os médicos e da relação que percebo neles. Ali vejo verdade. Ali, vejo profundidade.

Assim como vejo em Jennifer e eu. Hoje fomos à praia e cumprimos todo o protocolo dos comerciais de margarina: rimos, levamos os cachorros para passear e comemos algodão-doce. E eu a pedi em casamento. O olhar dela naquele momento... não, eu não saberia descrever. Nem em mil anos. Mas me remeteu a todo tipo de felicidade do mundo, e eu acrescento aqui o seu time sendo campeão invicto de um título intercontinental. Ou sua mãe deixando só você, e não seus irmãos, raspar o taxo de doce quando você era criança.

Mas... ainda existe aquela sombra pairando sobre mim. E isso é somente o que sou, não consigo evitar. Jennifer é linda, é bondosa, correta e divertida. Seus olhos azuis são capazes de iluminar qualquer dia triste de chuva, e isso ela faz sem esforço algum. Compreendam, vocês não a conhecem. Mas acreditem em mim, ela é uma visão. E eu...sou apenas eu. O mestre e senhor de um balcão. Convivo com caixas de remédios que não fazem nada de extraordinário como conversarem entre si. Um escravo do protocolo. O inimigo número um de alguém que mal nota minha presença. E cada vez que penso nisso, é como se uma gota a mais de tristeza negra eclipsasse meu coração.

**_  
Like a sudden drop that falls on my heart_**

Vejo raios e trovões vindos do Departamento de Diagnósticos. Essa idéia me diverte, mas parece mesmo que estamos em um desenho animado, onde uma nuvenzinha negra paira sobre um único personagem, deixando todos os outros com seus dias de sol. Jennifer me disse que o Dr House demitiu toda a sua equipe, ou apenas demitiu alguns e outros se demitiram, não se sabe ao certo. O fato é que ela ganhou uma nova chefe, a Dra. Cameron, e elas começaram se dando incrivelmente bem. Mas algo me diz que o Dr. Ranzinza não sabe ainda do novo destino de sua ex-empregada.

De qualquer modo, hoje me aconteceu uma coisa muito insólita, e eu desconfio que a demissão em massa do departamento-vedete do hospital tenha sua quota de culpa. Mais cedo, quando o Dr. House veio pegar alguns remédios comigo, ele se demorou mais do que o costume. Primeiro ficou parado, olhando para o vazio. E depois, intempestivamente, se voltou para mim e disse:

- Talvez você tivesse se saído melhor, mas o faxineiro estava mais próximo.

E assim, do mesmo modo intempestivo, o médico se virou e foi embora. Deixando-me sem entender absolutamente nada.

Ah sim, caros leitores, vocês se perguntam sobre Jennifer e eu? Estamos bem, obrigado. Só acho que deveriam existir menos enfermeiros nesse mundo.

**_  
I am still alive now__..._**

Depois da tempestade, vem a bonança. Ou simplesmente a calmaria. Ou nada disso.

Vivemos dias bastante agitados por aqui, tempos atrás. Muitas caras novas, todas elas andando em massa atrás do Dr. House e enlouquecendo a todos no hospital. Explico: para substituir sua antiga equipe, nosso doutor promoveu uma animada disputa, ou concurso, ou corrida-maluca, ou seja lá como aquilo deva ser chamado. Um dos participantes ou concorrentes chegou inclusive a, digamos... "queimar" uma paciente com o desfibrilador quase se matando no processo, e eu ri muito quando fiquei sabendo dessa história. Surpreendentemente, ele foi um dos que conquistaram a vaga. Ele, mais um baixinho com cara de invocado e uma moça muito bonita, mas que carrega uma espécie de névoa em seu olhar.

De qualquer forma, sei que essa não foi a única conseqüência do "Big Brother House", como apelidamos a seleção dos candidatos por aqui. Existiu uma outra, muito mais interessante e catastrófica, por assim dizer, pelo menos para todo o corpo de enfermeiras do hospital: Dr. Wilson arrumou uma namorada.

Eu me lembro da moça. Ela era uma das que pleiteavam uma vaga na equipe do Dr. House. E é muito fácil se lembrar dela: bonita, altiva...e, de certa forma, arrogante. E com longas pernas..... um tipo de pessoa que facilmente chama a atenção, em suma.

Depois que fiquei sabendo desse fato, foi como se um novo mundo tivesse se aberto para mim. Finalmente pude entender o comportamento maluco que os dois médicos, Dr. House e Dr. Wilson, começaram a apresentar nesses últimos dias, cheio de perseguições e correrias. Não que eles não fizessem isso normalmente, mas, acredite, a vida está muito mais divertida vista do meu posto avançado de observação. Ambos os doutores estão tão agitados, que se parecem com bebês que abriram os olhos ao mundo pela primeira vez. E, cá para nós, caros leitores, imagino que essas incríveis descobertas não tiveram, em absoluto, a moça bonita e altiva como fim. Desconfio que ela tenha sido apenas o meio. Mas isso são apenas conjecturas da minha cabeça.

E esses caminhos insanos da minha mente terminam por fazer meus pensamentos se voltarem para Jennifer de novo. Acabei de me lembrar que ainda não perguntei sobre o que seriam os cochichos que presenciei entre ela e aquele enfermeiro mais cedo, no saguão do hospital. É.... farei isso mais tarde...

**_  
Lighting up my engine getting started_**

Tristeza. Solidão. São as únicas palavras capazes de descrever meus dias agora. E culpa. Eu fiz um anjo cair.

Já faz duas semanas que vi Jennifer ficar fora de si. Em mais uma de nossas discussões, por ciúmes meus, admito, ela acabou dando um basta em tudo aquilo que chamávamos de relacionamento. Ela me disse que, se eu não fosse capaz de ver a verdade nos olhos dela, então melhor que eu fosse embora de sua vida de uma vez. Mas que verdade, se só fui capaz de ver ódio e decepção em seus olhos?

Por aqui, no hospital, as coisas não andam melhores. Não faz muito tempo que ficamos sabendo que a Dra. Amber, a namorada do Dr. Wilson, faleceu aqui mesmo, onde trabalhamos. Vejo luto em cada rosto. Ou não, não creio que todos nesse lugar são capazes de sofrerem com as tristezas alheias. Talvez, então, tudo o que vejo seja a tristeza estampada em meu próprio olhar.

O fato é que faz dias que o Dr. Wilson não aparece mais por aqui e correm rumores de que ele vá se demitir do hospital. Certa vez, eu disse que nunca havia visto o Dr. House tão perdido e duvidava que fosse vê-lo daquele jeito de novo. Eu não estava de todo errado. Naquele dia, o que eu havia visto era um homem perdido. Hoje, parece que vejo um menino sem chão. Com todos os desejos e angústias que uma criança perdida deve ter dentro de si.

**_  
And the time…_**

Passaram-se dois meses e eu nunca mais conversei com Jennifer. Já nos esbarramos pelos corredores do hospital algumas vezes, mas em nenhum desses encontros eu fui capaz de dirigir-lhe a palavra, ou sequer sustentar o olhar. Covardia diretamente proporcional à falta que sinto dela.

As pessoas passam por mim, em meu posto avançado de observação, como em slow-motion. Há um clima melancólico em cada rosto que vejo. Em especial no rosto do Dr. House.

Não que ele seja a pessoa mais radiante que conheço, ou, talvez, essa impressão seja apenas reflexo do que sinto por dentro. Mas acho que ele sente falta do Dr. Wilson, que realmente pediu demissão após o episódio da morte da namorada. Passaram-se dois meses, e sinto que eles não conversaram também. Assim como nós.

Hoje fiquei sabendo que o pai do Dr. House morreu. Fiquei triste por ele, mortes nunca são fáceis de digerir.

_  
**...goes by.**_

Hoje encontrei Jennifer na cafeteria e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a vontade de observá-la de novo foi maior do que qualquer receio que eu ainda pudesse ter. Ela estava tão bonita, e eu sentia que ela me observava também. De repente, fui atingido por uma nostalgia triste, mas gostosa, ligada aos velhos tempos quando eu ainda não tinha tido coragem de falar com ela. Em algumas vezes, situações parecidas haviam acontecido nessa mesma cafeteria.

Decidi não me esconder mais. Afinal, somos adultos, não? Quem sabe eu não poderia resgatar e manter pelo menos algum sentimento de amizade?

- Olá.

- Olá, Jesse! Como vai? – ela me perguntou.

Demorei a responder. Fiquei por segundos, quem sabe minutos, perdido na imensidão azul dos olhos dela. Eles brilhavam de um modo diferente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, familiar. Remetiam-me a doces, filhotes e praias. A finais de campeonato. Remetiam-me a lar. Fechei meus olhos e desejei nunca ter visto esse brilho nos olhos dela. Eu não queria me enganar de novo. Eu não queria sofrer mais.

-...estou...bem. Olha, eu preciso voltar. Te procuro mais tarde, ok?

- Er... tudo bem. Eu estarei exatamente onde você quiser me encontrar.

Não fiquei para ouvir mais. Literalmente fugi de lá. E voltei para o meu balcão com a visão dos olhos de Jennifer na minha mente. Com a marca do sorriso de Jen. Eles estavam dirigidos a mim. Ela, provavelmente, estava feliz, pois estava reconstruindo sua vida. Talvez houvesse até encontrado um novo amor, quem sabe? De repente, as pessoas começaram a passar por mim sem que eu realmente as notasse.

- Ei, avoado, meu Vicodin!

Nem percebi Dr. House se aproximando, devo ter me distraído demais. Tenho vontade de lhe dizer algumas palavras de consolo sobre seu pai, mas me contenho. É uma idéia idiota, mesmo. Provavelmente ele me responderia com qualquer palavra mal educada e eu dispenso esse tipo de "carinho" por hora. De qualquer forma, tenho que seguir o protocolo.

- Me desculpe, Dr. House. Mas vejo que o senhor está sem sua receita de novo, e, o senhor sabe, receio não poder...

- Eu assino.

Que surpresa! Eu não sabia que o Dr. Wilson havia voltado ao hospital! Sinto uma repentina vontade de sorrir, e agradeço o fato de ter que dar as costas aos dois doutores para pegar o remédio. Não quero que eles percebam que fiquei.... feliz por eles. Seria estranho se eles percebessem, e mais estranho ainda será se eu tivesse que explicar o porquê disso. Que bom que pelo menos alguém será feliz de novo por aqui.

Quando retorno com o remédio, percebo que, dessa vez, não preciso pensar em qual mão devo entregar o frasco. As mãos de ambos estão tão próximas em cima do balcão, que quase se tocam. Só há uma direção a seguir, então simplesmente deixo o potinho lá.

Erguendo a cabeça, passo a observar a interessante interação entre ambos. Não existem falas, não existem frases cáusticas. Existem olhares. Existe o olhar do Dr. House.

Ele é brilhante e deve remeter a coisas felizes, pois o Dr. Wilson sorri. Ele é diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo familiar. Observo com simpatia que esse azul dos olhos do médico mais velho é o mesmo azul de quando ele teve aquela interessante discussão com o Dr. Wilson na cantina, no dia em que conheci ambos os médicos.

É o mesmo azul do dia em que Jennifer aceitou ser minha namorada, e o mesmo azul do dia na praia. É o mesmo azul de hoje, mais cedo, na cafeteria.

Como sou idiota.

Não fico mais no balcão para observar os dois médicos, ou mais ninguém. Eu simplesmente corro.

Espero que Jennifer esteja exatamente no lugar onde quero encontrá-la.

**FIM**


End file.
